From Third to King
by Cali Michaelis
Summary: Kyoya is the third son of the Ootori family. So he isn't worth much to most, until he gets a visit from two girls, two demons and a grim reaper.


**So this is a oneshot using our characters, and the AU that the Black Butler Kittens story by Nature Faustus and I(I join later on). This oneshot takes place roughly between book 3 and 4. So keep an eye out for them, and know that this goes there! Oh, and Thanks to Nature for use of her character. I don't own Ouran or Kuroshitsuji.**

Calina ran into the room. "ALEXIS!" She glomped her friend.

"What, can't you see in busy?" Alexis exclaimed trying to set up a day with Kyoya.

"Awe… Finally told him?" Calina teased her friend.

"No, I haven't told him I love him..." Her friends eyes went huge, and she looked at the now smirking Ootori boy.

Calina giggled. "Well you have now~ You can thank me later!" Calina ran off.

"Uh...Kyoya..." Alexis asked hesitantly. Not liking the smirk on his face.

"Well Miss Carpenter… We can have a special arrangement to see if that is true, or we can make your friend pay. There is the option to do both… for a price." Kyoya smirked.

"Both...I don't care about the price." She didn't think about it, but probably shouldn't of said that.

Kyoya's smirk grew. "Then where during holiday can I meet the two of you?"

"You can come over to my place, parents will be in America." Alexis explained.

Kyoya stood. "Then I will meet you then, be sure that Miss Cooper is there as well."

"Or what?" She teased the shadow king.

"Or I will just go home." He replied a smirk on his face.

 **Holiday**

Alexis and Calina were at the Carpenter's house, a knock was heard and the maid got it.

"Young Miss, a Kyoya Ootori is here to see you." the maid announced.

"Send him in." She called, looking at her friend's questioning stare.

"What did you do, Alexis?" Calina asked warily, as Kyoya entered the room.

"I didn't do anything...did I Kyoya." She purred.

Kyoya was wearing a simple button down shirt as well as a pair of black jeans. "You haven't done anything… yet."

"So what's the price?" Alexis looked at him seriously.

"Both of you, help me collect some data." Kyoya smirked, locking the door.

Alexis looked at Calina.

Calina shrugged. "What kind of data?"

"Sensual preferences. What someone would like in the bedroom." Kyoya said, undoing the first few buttons of his shirt.

Alexis blushed, going to help him hesitantly; but he growled and popped her hand.

Calina chuckled, she walked behind him. "You could have come to me from the start, Ootori." Calina kissed his neck.

"Calina, I think he wants us to be ukes." Alexis said.

"You would be correct for the most part." Kyoya moaned softly. "The more yourselves you are, the better the data."

Calina's eyes widened, before she smirked. "Then you shall receive."

"Calina, what are you doing?" Alexis questioned when her friend came in front of her, smirking.

Calina chuckled, "Don't sound so nervous, 'Lexi. This is just like all those other nights." Calina pulled Alexis out of her shirt, purring the words. "Don't you want to impress him?"

"Yes...Mistress...Master..." Alexis whispered.

Kyoya blinked in surprise, before chuckling slightly. He had focused on Alexis, missing Calina going behind him.

Calina's hands made quick work of his pants. "Doesn't she sound wonderful, Kyoya?" She purred in his ear, licking his neck. "Beg us, Alexis."

"I think I would rather be punished." Alexis purred, revealing her masochistic side.

Kyoya chuckled, reaching to undo his pants only to find them done already, leaving his boxers in place. "Punishment it is."

Calina chuckled, pulling out the cross, and the blindfold. "Put on your blindfold, pet."

"No." Alexis hissed knowing what to say.

Kyoya plucked the blindfold from Calina's hands. "Do you want me to put it on you?"

Alexis purred in response.

Calina chuckled, watching Kyoya tie the blindfold over her eyes, before she shoved him on the cross. "That's a good boy."

Kyoya looked at Calina wide eyed. "How?"

"How do I have so much strength for such a lean body?" Calina finished for him. "I'm not normal. I'm not human."

Alexis was nuzzling his side, licking the skin gently.

"Not human?" Kyoya's eye widened.

"Alexis you can take off your blindfold." Calina smirked.

Alexis did so, before beginning to rub Kyoya's member. "I was born human, but am not anymore." She added.

Kyoya had played into the supernatural. "So what do you want with me?"

Calina purred, "We want to continue what you came here for. Sex. We want to break the break Kyoya Ootori."

Kyoya shivered, his member giving away that Alexis's hands were working on him.

"I may make you king in return." Alexis purred, taking his member into her mouth. "If you are a good boy."

"That's wonderful, but what about the last ones?" Calina purred. "Or can I have them?"

"Never said what he would be king of...and no you can't have my mates, what whloild you say if I asked if I could have William?" Alexis asked

Kyoya looked from Calina to Alexis and back.

"I'd laugh at you, but then again…" Calina smirked, pushing the cross into the horizontal position.

"Still, do you want to have fun? Kyoya?" Alexis purred, beginning to touch his entrance.

Kyoya squirmed, far outside his comfort zone. "What the hell are you talking about?!"

Calina and Alexis started laughing.

"I've got two mates, they like it in the butt." Alexis giggled, bringing out two shock rods handing one to Calina.

Calina smirked. "I do hope you're masochistic, Kyoya, because there is pain in our pleasure."

Kyoya growled darkly. "I'm not masochistic."

"You will be." Alexis smirked, shocking his right nipple.

Calina shocked his left nipple, listening to his hiss of pain.

Kyoya was at a disadvantage.

"Tell you what, if you don't cum. You can fuck us however you please, if you do then you are our Uke." Alexis purred.

Kyoya's eyes lit with the challenge. "Deal. Don't expect me to go easy on you two."

"We are used to the rough and heavy." Calina purred.

"I'm mated to two demons." Alexis chuckled, shocking his members slit.

Kyoya moaned. That had a different sensation, that wasn't unpleasant.

"Oh he likes his slit messed with." Alexis hummed.

Calina leaned in, licking the slit open.

He writhed under Calina's tongue.

Alexis grabbed some lube. "Be thankful I brought some." She pulled out a small rod. "Want to do the honors Calina?"

"He hasn't cummed yet, but yes." Calina took the lube and brought it to his rim. "This will hurt, but then there will be pleasure." Calina chuckled.

Alexis took some and brought it to his slit, massaging it gently.

Kyoya purred. "Are you two done playing yet?"

"Oh we just started." Alexis slipped her pinky in his slit gently before shocking his base. "Behave!"

Kyoya hissed, but purred afterwards, until he felt the rod enter his ass. "What are you doing?!"

"Impaling your ass with this pole." Calina answered, shoving it in farther, watching as Kyoya blushed at her naked form.

"Shush, the pain will stop." Alexis purred, fingering his slit.

Kyoya started writhing, but when a moan escaped his lips, the girls smirked.

"He's ready." Calina purred, before hooking the rod to the pump she had.

Alexis got up, and pulled on the Strap on. "You can fuck us later anyway. But I think you might want to lube this real good Kyoya."

Calina smirked, "I'll show you how it's done, using saliva." Calina got to her knees, suckling the dildo like it was the real thing, her smirk growing at Kyoya's moan.

Alexis moaned as well. "You didn't have to do that. Take notes Kyoya."

Kyoya huffed. "I'm bound to this thing… So I can't… sorry."

Calina sighed, letting the dildo out with a satisfying pop. "That's too bad." Calina came over, rubbing her womanhood on his length, before sliding an adjustable penis ring on him, making sure he can't cum before they let him.

Alexis walked over to his head. "Suck."

Kyoya turned his head away, as best he could.

"I guess he wants is dry?" Alexis raised an eyebrow.

"I'll get him to open his mouth." Calina plunged his member inside of her, earning a gasp from the Ootori boy.

Alexis slammed the Dildo into his throat. "Good boy."

Kyoya gagged on the offending object.

"Yes, lube it up-" Alexis gasped, when a sound of a portal opening came in to the room.

"Calina?" A male's voice called into the room.

"Something tells me, we are in trouble?" Alexis muttered, slamming the dildo in Kyoya's throat.

Calina purred walking over to the portal. "Hey, William~ Why are you here?"

"Sebastian, Claude we told you we were punishing someone?" Alexis said.

"A boy, while naked?" Claude asked, his eyebrow raised.

"Oh come now, you can always join." Alexis purred.

Calina purred, her eyes flashing to their draconic state. "Don't you want to join us, Will? We are going to break the poor thing."

"I guess so, just to be sure he doesn't cum in you." William grumbled.

"Sebastian? Claude? What says you?" Alexis asked.

Claude shrugged. "It'll be good to break a human again. We haven't broken one, for what… 200 years?"

"Longer honey, we do live in another realm. Here it's more like 400. Kyoya, you are in for a special treat." Alexis purred.

Calina purred. "I made sure his release is blocked, so he can last as long as he can."

"He said he wasn't masochistic yet..." Alexis shocked his slit, again.

Kyoya couldn't help the moan the went around the dildo that plugged him from saying more.

"Claude what do you think? Masochist?" She asked her mate.

"Very much so." Claude licked his lips, "Move away, I think I'll show him what pleasured pain is."

"His ass is mine." Alexis hissed. "You bite him, and you will be sorry." She whispered to Kyoya. "Your pride will be gone." She left his mouth.

"Fuck you, bitch." Kyoya hissed, before another member filled his mouth and throat.

Alexis twisted his nipple. "That's not very nice."

Calina chuckled, "William, would you like to join in on breaking him?"

"Why not." William replied, before whipping the poor boys chest. "That's for calling my sister a bitch. Your queen."

The whole room filled with laughter.

Calina watched as bit by bit his pride slipped away. "Oh? Breaking so soon?"

Alexis shocked his slit again. "Not even Claude likes his slit shocked. You take masochist to a whole new meaning."

Claude chuckled. "Show him how his queen fucks."

"Flip him Calina." Alexis said. "I want him to see himself in the mirror."

Calina rotated the cross, so that the mirror was directly in Kyoya's sight. "Be a good boy and hum, and moan. Oh and move your tongue around, or you'll get deep throated."

Alexis slowly entered the boy.

Kyoya's eyes widened, a cry of pain muffled by the member down his throat.

"Easy, the pain will cease." Alexis cooed.

Calina purred. "I think I can help with that." Calina took his member and rubbed it, working him into pleasure again.

Alexis entered deeper, massaging his hips.

Kyoya's body felt close to shattering.

"Oh? He's broken…." Calina poked his cheek. "Will, is he on your to-die list?"

"No, he's not dead. His body is being over ruled by pleasure." William smirked.

Alexis started thrusting. "He's swallowing the dildo."

Claude huffed. "I'm not a dildo… But I will admit I'm ready to force him a meal of seed."

Calina chuckled, and got over the boy's member, slipping it inside once more. "Hmm? Not as good as you, Will. Not even close."

"Honey, I was talking about his ass." Alexis giggled.

"Don't care. Mind if I still force him the seed?" Claude smirked.

"Sure, Kyoya. Swallow it." Alexis ordered.

Kyoya's body jerked as Claude released down his throat, he didn't even need to swallow, it was forced all the way down, anyways.

Calina giggled, feeling the last of Kyoya's pride break. "The great Ootori has broken." Calina hummed happily.

Alexis left his body, giving Calina the Strap on. "Show him what a dragoness can do."

Calina got off, and put on the strap on, thrusting inside instantly.

Alexis took the swollen member of Kyoya and began to suckle the head. He was twitching heavily. "Awe, I think he wants to cum."

Calina search for his prostate, and when he moaned in pleasure, Calina started slamming it heavily.

"Good thing you can't." Alexis took a turn on climbing on top of him. "He's tiny compared to having both Claude and Sebastian in me." She purred at the fond memories.

Kyoya's mind went blank, he was being insulted by a girl who could take two men.

"Two demons, it's nice being a goddess." Alexis answered, reading his mind. She reached over and kissed Claude. "Where did our crow go?"

"He's in the corner." Claude kissed back. "Do you want to take over, my crow?"

Sebastian got up and looked at the broken boy, how in the world he had his voice he didn't know. He looked the teenager in the eye, before kissing his lips; tasting his mate's seed. Everyone in the room moaned in pleasure at the sight.

Calina chuckled. "Hey Sebastian?"

"What?" He spoke and Kyoya's eyes went huge.

"Think he can handle both you and Claude?" Calina chuckled.

"Claude? Can we?" Sebastian looked like a schoolgirl, Kyoya now began to squirm.

Claude chuckled. "We shall."

Calina pulled away. "I'll muffle the screams, though I do think that they're nice."

"No one can hear him, when he stepped into the room he was in our world. The elves are rebuilding on earth. So we are alone, plus the room is soundproof. So scream Kyoya." Alexis purred, licking his neck.

Claude thrusted in Kyoya's entrance along with Sebastian, listening to the screams of pain.

"How does his lips taste?" Alexis asked.

Calina bent, and kissed Kyoya's lips. "Like a demon…" She admitted.

"Well he was just kissed by one. Easy Kyoya, the pain will reside, when you are ready you can cum." She climbed off him, and released his member. She kissed his lips gently, tasted like a sour candy.

Kyoya's eyes widened as yet another kiss was taken.

"William~ Want your turn to feed him?" Calina sang to her mate.

"He is sweeter than I thought." Alexis muttered.

"I would rather feed somebody else." William slammed into Calina, purring at the familiar heat.

Calina moaned around his member, sucking him.

Alexis stayed in front of Kyoya, keeping his eyes on her. "I didn't lie to you earlier, I do love you; maybe not in the way you wanted. You will be king somewhere." She kissed him again. "Unless you don't want to be king?"

Kyoya wanted to be king, but how would she be able to make him king, she didn't even look like a queen.

"Its very simple, I'm a goddess. I am the queen of earth, heaven, hell, and the Reaper realm." She let her true form slip, showing him her appearance. "Its not really fair that you get nothing isn't it. The third son, you work the hardest, you look the best; yet you would get nothing."

Calina purred around William, milking his seed from him. When he has finished, Calina stood up. "There is also me, who can help you get what you need, but… I'm the Queen of Dragons." Calina wrapped her arms around William's neck, her legs going around his waist.

Alexis motioned for Sebastian and Claude to stop. "Any words Kyoya Ootori?"

Kyoya hissed as the two froze in place. "If you made me king, what kind of king would I be?"

"King of all mankind. For the most part, I'm paying attention to demons, angels, and Reapers. I don't usually pay attention to humans, of course as a king you can't do whatever you want. Also why do you think heaven has a god and Hell as Lucifer, I made them who they are; what do you say? Are you interested?" Alexis whispered, licking his ear.

"Yes." Kyoya hissed.

"Do you want to cum now?" She whispered.

"Yes…" He continued.

She nodded to Sebastian and Claude, to which they hit his prostate every time. "Cum." She ordered.

Kyoya felt his release, and it wasn't stopped, so the seed that was forced to wait, came out, and it was a small demon's load.

Alexis whistled. "You will be immortal as well, does that appease you?"

Kyoya nodded, his eyes falling shut.

Calina pouted. "Awe… I was going to screw with him more…."

Alexis picked up the boy, walking into the kingdom. "What do you think, Onyx? Pearls?" She asked Calina.

"Onyx." Calina chuckled.

Alexis passed the boy whose eyes opened to watch as she created his Onyx castle. "Perfect for the one and only Shadow king...oh and you finally get away from Tamaki."

"Good… That brat was annoying…" Kyoya muttered. "but he does have a good heart."

"As do you. Kyoya..." Alexis whispered.

Kyoya blinked. "I don't think so."

"Haruhi thinks so, you know as much as Tamaki likes her...it's kind of obvious she favors you." Alexis said. "You are king now, that is an important trait to have."

Calina carried Kyoya inside. "You probably won't be able to start for a few days. We will come back to ensure you don't forget about us."

"Magic is your servant. Just request anything and it will arrive." Alexis replied. "Even a certain member from the club." He blushed when she said that. "Calina, is it just me or does he like Haruhi?"

"He so likes Haruhi." Calina chuckled.

"Do you want her to rule beside you, as queen?" Alexis asked.

"Yes…" Kyoya said in a small voice.

"Just call for her." Alexis whispered.

"How?" Kyoya asked, making both Calina and Alexis laugh.

"Magic is your friend. You call, you receive." Alexis smiled.

"I would like Haruhi to be here and to rule by my side as queen." Kyoya called proudly.

"Kyoya-senpai?" A confused voice asked.

"Go to her." Calina put him down, he now wore a black and silver silk kimono. "Be patient with her though." Alexis whispered.

Kyoya smiled, nodded. "Haruhi. Welcome to our new life."


End file.
